The Hunter
by Secret Paradise
Summary: A young girl has beaten by her step mother for a long time and she soon gets enough of it. One night she sneeks into her house and does something horrible to her step mother. But what she doesnt know is that being caught by the cops is the least of her worries. There is someone stalking her and he knows what she has done. And he plans revenge...


The Hunter

The young girl stood on the side of the road. It was late evening. The sun began to sink under the old abandoned buildings that scattered the dry land. She glanced at her blood splattered hands. No one would ever think she had done it. The little girl looked over her shoulder. Even though the sun's rays had finally been distinguished from the sky she could still see the limp body of her step mother lying inside of her small black and rotted trailer house. The little girl shook furiously as realization of what she had done crept through her. Burning tears ran down her small pale face. Hugging herself she walked away from her dead mother in the doorway. Because she was holding herself so tight, blood had started flowing from her arms as her nails bit into her soft skin.

Walking away from what she had done did not help the little girl escape the terrors of her murder. To her, it felt as if she was in a dream. She had not meant to do it. Her step mother just wouldn't stop. It had felt right then, but now she wished she could've stopped herself. The little girl had begun to get tired of the regular beatings. This time her step mother had gone too far.

It was around three pm. The little girl was sitting with her classmates as usual waiting for her stepmother to come pick her up from school. When her mother finally arrived she looked angry. The little girl was reluctant to get into the car; she was scared to get beaten. Finally she climbed in. just as expected the mother yelled at her first thing. It wasn't unusual for the little girl to get yelled at when she first got in the car after school. But today, her step mother was different. She was more aggressive with her words.

When they got home the little girl took too long to get out of the car so her step mother stomped over and drug her out causing the little girl to cut up her leg, cry, and bleed. The mother was furious at the little girl for crying so she slapped her in the face and left her there on the cold hard gravel. This made the little girl angry at her mother. The little girl couldn't even think. She was boiling on the inside. The little girl decided that she would no longer put up with the beatings and fighting.

The little girl silently walked into the dark house. Her step mother was but only a few feet in front of her. She was turned away from the little girl. Hesitantly, the little girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a gleaming dagger that had once belonged to her father before the "freak accident" occurred. It was getting darker outside. She stepped closer to her mother, dagger in hand. There was the sound a lightning bolt, a storm was brewing. The little girl was not far away now. There was a crack of lightning, a heart stopping scream, and then a dead woman lying in the middle of the floor.

The little girl looked at her step mother with a murderous glare. Her long piggy tails fell across her small round face. She glared at her mother for a few seconds then turned to leave the site after wiping up the pools of blood that coated the floor. But what the little girl did not know was she was not alone. An unannounced visitor was watching her nearby in the shadows.

Behind her, the little girl could hear the sound of sirens fill the air. She stopped and turned around to see blue lights flickering of the walls of her lonely looking house that stood behind her. She heard yelling as the officers discovered the body. Scared of being discovered she turned and ran into the demon filled forest.

The branches clawed at the little girl's small figure as she tried to get away from the crime scene as fast as she possibly could. She stopped to catch her breath. Her little heart was beating out of her chest. She bent over, her hands resting on her knees. It was starting to get colder. Her breath began fogging the air.

A snap from a branch came from nearby. The little girl jerked her head up. There was nothing. She stood up straight. The darkness of night made it impossible for her to see anything.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. A hand wrapped around her stomach pulling her against its warm body. She tried to scream but the stranger also wrapped a hand around her mouth. She felt hot breath against her cold ear. "I know what you did", the stranger from the shadows said in a cold heartless voice, "I know what you did and you will pay for it." The little girl's eyes got wide as the stranger moved his hand from her stomach up to her throat. Her breathing became hard and ragged. Then there was a deadly crack and the stranger let the girl limply fall to the ground below him. He brushed his hands off and looked at the lifeless body. A smile crept onto his lips.

He bent over the girl's cold body. The man took something out of his coat pocket. It was a small piece a paper. As he laid it across the little girl's chest the paper unfolded. On it read in small words,_ "The hunter becomes the hunted."_


End file.
